monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DZ Unit-1
Talk to Meh! Please feel free to leave a message. You can also reach me on XBOX Live! DZ Unit-1 or Abysmal Hex Most frequently on Halo 3 or COD4, and a lil on Final Fantasy 11 UPDATE: I'm generlly on either Bad Company or Phantasy Star Universe. Update UPDATE: now on COD modern warfare 2 and PSU Gamer Tag "WALL OF SHAME" Players listed here have been notified and consent to be listed upon here AoD POISON "BattleDroid" on Psu About those velociprey; they do that all the time to me... They woke up a tigrex (giaprey) and they keep waking up rathalos, kut-ku and rathian... Its annoying so I'm killing them first ^^ Ripper 10:11, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Re: about those velocipreys... In most cases, they will wake up bosses, but will they fight the boss monsters to the death instead of attacking you? DZ Unit-1 10:21, 12 May 2008 (UTC) They attack you when they wake the boss. Ripper 10:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) The velocipreys never laid a hand on me, even when the rathian was awake, whether she was aware she was being mauled from behind by velos or not, she gave no signs of it, and continued attacking me. the velocipreys died while getting in the way of the rathian, but they never attacked me, so i never attacked them. I watched the velocipreys attack and die against the oblivious rathian DZ Unit-1 10:28, 12 May 2008 (UTC) The Prey family's love attacking bigger monsters when they are dieing aka limping and will attack them to try and kill them because you got to think to them thats a feast of a meal limping around almost dead. Azeroth198 eh... RyuBane: Despite lacking humor, due to autism, he was very informative, and persuasive. Does this mean people with autism lack humor? I got autism and alot of people say I got a great sense of humor -_- RaptorKing 10:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Having autism doesn't mean you are sick in your head or anything related. Just certain things differ from regular people. Nothing is 'wrong' with people who have autism. Normal people can be the same but don't have autism. For example: George Bush should explain the rest of the matter RaptorKing 11:09, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Amazing! You are a very gifted writer, its been htree years since ive read something that gets me as enthrawled as your story. I am looking forward to future editions to your 'dairy'. I cant say it enough, outstanding tale of a true monster hunter. Truerurouni 15:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Im dead serious, every day i get to work and log on to my comp, first thing i check is the recent updates page to see if youve added anything to your page. It makes me think back of all the fun i had playing MH, and the drama too lol. no bull here, i think its great to see young epople out there who still have an imagination and ive read ur conversations between ripper, and im glad to see you have something to work for and that you are fighting the good fight with your paintball. Good work and as my war cry was on MH, SNAZZLEFRAZZLE!!! lol Truerurouni 17:13, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Vandal Think you can handle the vandal for about 1 more hour? I'll be going in a while but I'll be back soon to FIGHT TEH EVILNESS! XD To speed it up you can use the undo function BTW Regards RaptorKing 11:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Attack Chart You seem more than good at MH so I was wondering if you could look at The Attack Chart for me and see if there could be any improvements with the "Rage" and "Homing" section, Examples of it put to use: Kushala Daora Attacks or Teostra Attacks, Thanks for the support NoLife 22:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) What I mean is you seem like veteran to MH, you aren't just talk, atleast I hope, and I was just wondering from your perspective what could be improved with the attack chart if possible. you don't have to if you want to. I just want to really expand on this part of the Wikia because its what I know best about MHF2, attack patterns, and would like to save future hunters the pain of playing solo and trying over and over again to achieve a victory when it may be easier if they knew what to expect. NoLife 19:12, 31 May 2008 (UTC) I take it you don't wish to help me out with this, I just wanted to find out whose useful or not in regards to improving and expanding with certain things. I will drop this subject on your behalf, and please enjoy yourself in the wiki - peace NoLife 00:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I would like to know what isn't understood so that I may adjust or add what is necessary so its more understandable, I will remove the whole rage thing from the chart and add a individual section for rage to each monster, I would like to mention this chart is meant to reflect the attacks, its not a guide on how to defeat them, but if I gotta include damage I can. When its good enough I will really get started on updating the monster attacks. Thanks for your time DZ Unit-1. NoLife 19:08, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Online How often are you online on mhf2? im on about everyday after 5pm pacific. im lookng foward toseeing you and im not hard to find, im almost always hosting. Truerurouni 22:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Hit me up on yahoo messenger and ill help you set ur kai up. my messenger name is the same as on here. Truerurouni 19:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Large Monsters. I'm having trouble defeating some of the larger monsters, like Tigrex, Geruga, Kushala, and some others in the game. I'd like to know what weapons you'd need to defeat them. Vizard45 10:17, 30 May 2008(UTC) Cmon Leave the kid alone -_-. If he wants to kill Giadrome its his choice. Maybe he wants crowns! I need crowns too for almost everything except for Kusha, cpehadrome, plesioth, Bulldrome and one more (forgot-_-) Well... I think I made my point pretty clear didn't I? RaptorKing 09:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) You obviously don't have an idea what a dodgy means do you? I do... Just very tired and annoyed at my homework... -_- RaptorKing 09:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Death Stench + Scythe of Menace. How can I get the materials for the Death Stench and Scythe of Mence? In fact, where can I get the materials for the Tormentor? Vizard45 9:21, 31 May 2008. When? When do you think Monster Hunter Fronteir will be released for the U.S. It looks really cool and I want to introduce it to some friends of mine. Vizard45 11:23, 31 May 2008. thnks thnks for that G-Rank When do I know that I'm facing a G-Rank Monster? Vizard45 Welcome Welcome to the Notable Members Club lol. funky maracas what weapon do you upgrade from,this weapon is a lie if you dont tell me --Death horseman94 14:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) nope no offence but they sound FAKE. what do you upgrade them from cos i whould love these as my weapons Death horseman94 14:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) hi Hey DZ, I understand you like to be on the wiki during the nights. Would you like to help tonight? PitchBlack696 02:41, 13 June 2008 (UTC) lol, hi. I'd like for you to do as much as you can for the skill list. It's on the main page in the area of pages that need help. Thanks. PitchBlack696 05:50, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Allright. Sounds good. See you tomorrow. PitchBlack696 06:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Rathians and Velocipreys. The same thing happend to me while I was fighting the two star guild Rathian in the Jungle. I had just chased it to its nest when suddenly the velociprey began attacking it. Even after I had killed the Rathian, they continued attacking its lifeless corpse. I think that this is supposed to happen since the Rathian is the stronger, female version of the Rathalos. Vizard45 5:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, heres my thoughts on this, i believe the prey attacking ian is a special easter egg the developers put in to spice up the game, give us a good laugh after fighting the ian to see it get mobbed by prey. Truerurouni 01:03, 15 June 2008 (UTC) was it you who introduced funky er..i mean fake maracas oh yeah thanks for helping with the info on gaoren attacks. so are you doing any new attacks cos im willing to help Death horseman94 14:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Invited to Chatroom PitchBlack696 ( talk page) 18:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Tigrex (Gunner) Helm. I'm having a little trouble getting the tigrex helmet for gunners. I know I have to get a Tigrex Skull Shl, but each effing time I fight it, I break his skull open and nothing. I've even caught it and killed it. It's driving me NUTS! Vizard45 4:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) MIA were are you???!!! =...= Rawr....Longsword114 18:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC) hey DZ! about your fanfic.. hey DZ, very long time no talk! hope you dont mind, but i moved your fanfic to its very own page and took it out of your talk page. so from now on, start editing on that page, i put the link in where the whole story used to be. cya. PitchBlack696 (talk) 18:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC)